You're Seth Cohen
by Love Affair With Distance
Summary: SS. With a miniscule bit of RM. What would've happened if Haley's party hadn't started until after Seth and Ryan left in The Countdown? Seth think's over his decisions, and wonders if he made the right choice.


**You're Seth Cohen **

**Disclaimer: You know, I know. We both know that I don't own The OC. Maybe in a million years I will. But til then I'll just stick with the fictions!**

**A/N: Ok so I need a break from writing on my other fics but I wanted to write so I thought I'd write this. Don't worry a few of my fics may be updated tomorrow so look out for that. This story is set in the countdown. But Seth and Ryan left for the party before Hailey's party happened so there both on there way to Oliver's party. So Anna wouldn't have showed up later on and her and Seth would have never have gotten together (Woo!) Sorry to Anna lovers. I just don't like her. **

"So dude you worried?" Seth asked Ryan as they got into the Range Rover

"Worried?" Ryan asked glancing at Seth and then to the road "Why would I be worried?"

"Cos best case scenario Marissa is there moping that your not there and is waiting for you to go and tell her you love her. Worst case scenario she's making out with this Oliver" Seth said with a smirk. Ryan gave him the 'famous Ryan Atwood glare'

"You don't think she's…" Ryan asked

"No dude of course not she said it the other night she loves you" Seth said interrupting

"Yeah and all I have to do is say it back"

"Yeah shouldn't be to hard" Seth said sarcastically

"I love you… I love you" Ryan muttered under his breath

"Thanks man I love you too" Seth said. Another glare was thrown his way.

"So Summer's probably going to be there" Ryan commented

"And?" Seth said even though he knew where Ryan was heading with this "I made my choice which was neither I mean I made the right choice this means that one of them doesn't get hurt. We all get hurt. And they deserve better than the local comic book geek anyway. Well at least Summer does anyway"

Ryan smirked at Seth's rambling

"What so you don't like Anna?"

"No I like them both which is the hardest thing. What makes you say that?"

"Well you said Summer deserved better than the local comic book geek not Anna"

"No I mean that Anna doesn't care what people think of her. She doesn't care that I like comic books or that I talk to a plastic horse"

"Well haven't you just made your choice there?"

"Yeah but I think that with me and Anna we'd be too alike and we'd both get bored with it in the end. And even though I have nothing in common with Summer she always leaves me guessing as of what she's going to do next"

"Again you made your choice; Summer"

"Yeah but, she…" Seth started. And for once he didn't know what to say "I don't know. But I messed it up anyway"

"Not as badly as me" Ryan said. This made Seth feel a little better and he let a smirk play on his lips.

Marissa stood in the corner of the penthouse. Wishing for Ryan to be there. Why had she been so stupid? She knew Ryan had trust issues and she had just told him she loved him. She mentally slapped herself as she saw Summer and Anna looking at some guy. The guy took Anna's had and took her out onto the balcony.

Summer sighed. Another guy that had rejected her. Sure she had no real connection with this guy. She didn't know him. But it would be nice to feel wanted again. 2 guys in one week had rejected her. She hoped this didn't become a habit. She looked over to Marissa. Drinking out of her non-alcoholic drink watching the door.

She went up to Marissa side.

"Is he coming?" Summer asked. Marissa just shrugged. "You know he does care. He just has issues" She said putting a hand on Marissa's shoulder

"I know" Marissa sighed. "So what happened with that guy?"

Summer looked over to the balcony to see Anna and they guy-who's name she couldn't remember- in deep conversation but every so often Anna would look up and expect to see another pair of eyes. "Well that's the second guy this week to turn me down. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No of course not Sum. Ryan told me that Seth is beating himself up over the choice. He didn't know what to do. He doesn't think you care enough that if he chooses you you'll use him and then go off with the next water polo playing jerk" Marissa said honestly.

"What?" Summer said with sadness in her voice "He thinks that?"

"Well that's what Ryan said. Maybe you just need to show him you won't"

"Yeah well he's at his house playing video games and reading comic books"

"Or maybe not" Marissa said pointing towards the door where Ryan and Seth had just entered. Summer breathed in. One look from Seth Cohen and she held her breath. One smile from Seth Cohen and she felt as if her knees were going to buckle underneath her.

"What are they doing here?" Summer whispered to Marissa as Ryan and Seth spotted the 2 girls and made there way over to them. Marissa shrugged

"Hey Summer, Marissa can we talk?" Ryan said immediately. Marissa nodded setting her drink down. He took her arm taking her to the deserted corner of the room.

Seth and Summer stood in a awkward silence. "Hey" Seth finally said.

"Hey" Summer said avoiding eye contact. She couldn't look him in the eye and talk to him without wanting to kiss him.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked making basic conversation

"Yeah"

"How have the holidays been?"

"Could have been better" She snapped. She didn't mean to and it probably wasn't making him think that she wasn't going to dump him if they got together

"Cool" Seth commented sensing something wrong with her. He shoved his hand in his pockets and looked around the room. He noticed Anna with some guy on the balcony. Guess it didn't take her long to move on then. Seth thought.

Summer stayed in the awkward silence with Seth watching him watch Anna. His face didn't look crushed or hurt. If anything he looked almost relieved.

"So are we gonna talk or just sit round watching Coop and Chino make out all night" She said referring to Marissa and Ryan kissing in the corned. A smile planted on her face.

"What should we talk about?" Seth said not wanting to take the last option. Well he couldn't take the last option without having a good therapist.

"Your choice" She said bluntly. Seth sighed and bowed his head. He knew this was coming.

"Look ok I didn't want to hurt Anna but it looks like she's moved on. But in all truth ness, and I don't mean to offend, but I just didn't see how someone as beautiful and funny would like me a guy with unruly hair and sarcasm." Seth said still not looking at her. He had found a new fascination with his hands in his lap.

"But I do like you" Summer said

"Yeah but like I said I didn't think you could like me that much. But I've ruined it anyway. So I'll see you at school?" Seth said. Not wanting to be there. He glanced at his watch. 2 minutes til midnight. Great he thought. He got up to go when Summer grabbed his arm

"You have screwed up" She said.

Seth gave her a weird look "Ok" He said.

"But I can forgive you… if you can forgive me for ignoring you all them years" she said. He smiled

"I never had to forgive you. You were already forgiven" Seth said. With a hint of cheesiness.

She planted a kiss on his lips. It only lasted a few seconds. But it was their few seconds. And from what they could both tell there would be loads more moments like this. They pulled away with smiles on there faces.

"30 seconds to midnight" Seth whispered in Summer's ear. She felt his breath on her neck and it sent shivers through her body. She grabbed his face and kissed him again.

10 seconds later he pulled back "20 seconds" he repeated. She nodded and kissed him once more.

When it got to 10 seconds Seth pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes as people around them stumbled to find someone to kiss. They both mouthed the seconds counting down. Not letting vocal cords out.

"1! Happy new year!" Everyone shouted. As they did this Seth and Summer had there most passionate kiss yet. The taste of each other never becoming boring. The feel of each other never becoming redundant. They were just there and they were together.

"You're Seth Cohen" Summer whispered in his ear as they pulled away from hugging and into an embrace

"Yeah. I am" He said.

**A/N: Ok not exactly what I had in mind but hey I can't believe it I actually got some RM in there! Sorry RM fans just not a fan. SS rock:P please review! This is a one shot so no more chapters lol... REVIEW!  
**


End file.
